I Thought I Lost You
by Cain Axer
Summary: Yugi and Yami finally pesterd Seto into taking a break from Kaiba Corp, and to take a vacation with them. Yugi hasn't been feeling good lately, what happenes when he shows up missing? Will the love for eachother hold?
1. Missing

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly, but I can slash them like I've never slashed before! So don't sue me, I am poor and you will end up with less money then you already have.  
  
* *= thoughts. A few chapters will also have songs interviened in them. WILL br NC 17 so just try and stop me. C.M.  
  
~~  
  
Lovly warm weather, a grand hotel with a view that vasted out beyond the blended pastel colors of the sky, and just the three of them. The beauty of it.  
  
Seto Kiaba, for a long time was pesterd into a vacation, being told he was working too hard. Seto shook his head each time though, working too hard? *Really.* After having Yami and Yugi both weasel the grand truth out of him, it was decided to a single week's vacation. That was all the Seto would allow himself to be away from the company and Mokuba. ~ "Hoooome!" yowled Yugi, bounding through the hotel door and over to the half-circled couch, floping down onto a pillow. Yami followed suit in a more safisciated manor, leaning a hand over to Yugi and running his fingers through thoes wild but silky strands. Seto, putting a pale hand infront of his face to hide the bright sunset, slipped off his shoes and made a beeline for the window to pull the blinds. The window was giantic, the window was literally the wall, stretching from the spacious living room, to the dining room and kitchen. Seto growled a few times, walking over to each mound of drape pullies, and closing them.  
  
"Seto, if your face was not in front of the computer all the time, your eyes would adjust to the light." Yami implied, tilting his head to the side to see if he could see a slight bit of something in Seto's face.  
  
"Can I help it if I have to work for a living?" Seto snapped. Yami retaliated and lent his head back onto the couch, pulling his hand from Yugi and crossing his own arms. Yugi, feeling the slight comfort retreat, rolled over and sit up, scratching his head and grabbing Yami's hand, heading twards the bedroom. Not helping the fact that they were walking past Seto to get to the room, Yugi grabbed his hand also.  
  
Seto couldn't help but sigh in comfort, being with the two that make him the happiest always made him happy, more then that. Yugi once again, floped down onto the lavish king sized bed. "Tired, must sleep now." Yami chuckeled at this and trotted over to the curled up figure, leaning over to whisper into his ear. "Are you sure you want to do that. now?" Yami practicaly purred into Yugi ear, causing the young youth to shiver and straighten out. Seto found his way to the bed also sitting on the oppisite side of Yugi, snaking a hand under the little shirt and tracing his navel with his finger.  
  
Yugi whimpered, gripping the bed sheets, knowing that this was only a little trick to win him over. "Seto. I'm really tired. not tonight, please? I'm not feeling good." Yugi looked up at both of them, eyes switching to Seto's, then Yami's, then back again, putting on his best pout face. Yami let his hand find its way to Yugi's forehead feeling it gingerly, eyebrows coming togeather.  
  
"Abiou, your warm." Yami said, letting the back of his hand fall to Yugi's cheek. Seto did the same to Yugi's forehead, the look of consern not being hidden.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't of come this moring, something like this was bound to happen." Sighed Seto, rubbing his own forehead, how the hell did he let these two talk him into a vacation?  
  
"I'm alright, just really tired." Yugi rubbed his eyes, crawling over to the top of the bed to snuggle into the soft down pillows. Yami crawled after him, manually sitting the frail figure up and pulling his shirt off and scooted Yugi under the covers. Doing the same, Seto pulled his shirt and jeans off, left only clad in boxxers climbed under the covers also. Yami threw his shirt to the side after slippng it off and following suit with the covers. Yugi turned to the side and snuggled into Yami, Yami tucked Yugi's head under his chin and wraped an arm around the frail form. Seto got up to turn the dim lights off, padding back over to the bed to only lean down and lock lips with Yami. Then turning his head slightly to kiss Yugi on the head.  
  
Yugi whimperd once again when Seto got up, lifting his head back up with a pleading look to reach out a hand to grab Seto. "Yugi, your especially vaulnerable today, are you sure your alright?" Seto climbed in behind Yugi, the smaller hand attatched to his. Yugi nodded his head and returned into the previous posittion.  
  
"Maby we shouldn't have gone to the outside parlor today, the breeze probabily chilled you." Seto said, still conserned. The small figure between the two bigger ones yawned and shook his head slightly, drifting quickly off to slumber land. Seto scooted twards the head board a bit to lock eyes with Yami.  
  
"He would of said something if he was cold, Seto. He usually does." Yami tried to get a look of reasurrence from his other partner. Seto glanced down to the small body, letting his hand brush through the silky strands.  
  
"What else could it of been? We've only just arrived today and this is how it starts out? Now you know why I don't vacation." Seto leant his head back down into the down pillow, glaring at the wall acrost from him.  
  
"Its just a fever, might just be a one night thing. He'll probabily feel much better in the morning." Yami whispered, as so not to disturbe the little one.  
  
"He's just so small and fragile, I worry, with him."  
  
"As do I, but he's right here, and safe. Nothing will happen to him as long as we remain with him." Yami lifted his head slightly to achieve Seto's line of sight. "Believe me." Yami smiled a bit to show the blue eyed one that what he was saying was true. Seto closed his eyes and nuzzled the back of Yugi's neck, wrapping his free hand that wasn't joined with the smaller ones hand, and wrapping it round the thin waist.  
  
Yami sighed, giving up on trying to win over the taller ones trust in this, they were all tired and no one had the strengh to fight. All of them joined the land of limbo for the night, dreaming.  
  
~~  
  
Ruby red eyes fluttered open and found themselves on the digital clock mounted on the wall. 2:37  
  
The pharoh groaned, closing his eyes and rolled back over to face Seto, a tan hand groaping the bed for the small source of warmpth. *Ahh. there it is.*  
  
Yami snuggled closer to the body, finding he must have been at the very edge of the bed for him to scoot all the way over here.  
  
*Abiou. did you grow overnight? * Yami opened his eyes slowly, finding that he was attatched to Seto. Yami sat up, rubbing his blurry eyes to look around the room and see if Yugi might have fallen off the bed in his sleep. Not to find anithing, Yami got up and padded slowly over to the slightly ajar door, silently closing it behind him.  
  
The taned pharoh manuvered himself through the spacious living quarters of the hotel room, to find if the almost infant found his way to the couch and slept there.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Yugi?!" Yami whispered loudly, hearing the voice bound off the wall and find it's was back to him. Yami walked down to the hall, using the wall for a bit of a guide and also, since being half alseep having to use it as a support. He opened the two other bedrooms, nothing. He walked down to the bathroom, nothing. Down to the balcony, nothing.  
  
Yami made his way back to the living room, holding onto the couch and tried to find Yugi with his mind.. Nothing.  
  
"SETO!" Yami screamed, stampeading through the living room, through the kitchen and right into the bedroom door. Yami backed up franticaly and struggeled with the handle, finally breaking it's hold, Yami flew over to where Seto was getting up grogaly.  
  
"Yugi! Its Yugi!" Yami panted, holding onto Setos strong shoulders, leaning his head down into mahogany haired human. Seto grabbed Yami by the arms and physiacally backed him up, looking Yami in the eyes franticaly.  
  
"What? What about Yugi?!" Seto shook Yami a bit trying to get a word out of the almost sobbing figure.  
  
"He's GONE!" 


	2. Midnight Blues

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly, but I can slash them like I've never slashed before! So don't sue me, I am poor and you will end up with less money then you already have.  
  
And YES I use spell checker. I have no idea otherwise, I'm just lazy.  
  
* *= thoughts. A few chapters will also have songs interviened in them. WILL be NC 17 so just try and stop me. C.M.  
  
~~~~  
  
Seto was stunned for a few seconds, just staring into thoes ruby eyes, used to holding so much life now frightened and worried. Seto didn't notice his mouth partially open, and starting to let his breath quicken. Yami still swallowing hard and holding Seto by the shoulders, was about to repeat himself untill he saw Seto looking around the room for a common ground.  
  
Yami started to shake the fair skined other by the shoulders, repeating his name,  
  
"Seto. Seto! Yugi is gone! Do you understand what I'm saying?!" Yami let a few worried tears escape his ruby eyes, still sprwaled across the bed and the sheet clad other.  
  
Finally after hearing the words again, Seto blinked his eyes a few times to realize that he was indeed awake. The boy then gently pushed the pharoah off of him, almost clumsily falling out of the bed to find hisown clothes.  
  
Yami silently sniffeled and pulled on his previously discarded clothes, trying to breath slowly. Seto was the one that started getting uppity once again. Rushing over to the chair that had the buisnessman's coat covering the back, pulled out the oh-so-exspensive cellphone, and started into a run out the door to the front lobby.  
  
Once the tanned other had his shirt pulled over his head, rushed out the bedroom door and started to take after Seto.  
  
"Seto, wait!" Seto heard this and stopped in his tracks, waiting impatiently for the maturer version of Yugi. Yami grabbed the taller man's hand, trying to find a bit of reasurrence. Seto felt the hand and clasped it with hisown, leaning over to kiss the pharoah's head to soothe him a bit.  
  
"You're being so calm is starting to scare me, dearest." Yami held the others hand tightly, letting his other hand grab Seto's arm.  
  
Seto kept kissing Yami's head reasuringly, trying to be a support. Indeed he was scared and worried like hell on the inside, but he rather keep the one that is physically with him right now, calm. He doesn't want one to be missing and ones mind to be missing also. Oh no, we wouldn't want that.  
  
Yami knew what Seto was doing, no need to question it at the moment, they need to find the little one fast.  
  
~~~~  
  
"God damnit! Does this world work with any common sence or does it just run on whats typed into the computer?!" Seto chucked his phone across the lobby. About two hours ago the little one was found missing, the polece was alreay searched the whole building, the off campus quarters, and practicaly the whole town.  
  
Now one would think that you couldn't possibly search the whole entire town, especially one so grand and large as Los Angelas.  
  
My dears, you must not know Seto Kaiba very well.  
  
The pharoah was seated in one of the lavish couches in the lobby coverd in a blanket brought down from the upstares. Seto pasing back and fourth in front of him wasn't helping to calm his mind. Seto was practicaly screaming at the coworkers and others in the soon to be "case," wanting some fast answers.  
  
"Here ya' go, hun." A short lady with her blonde hair tied back into a pony tale because of her working at the hotel, brought down a glass of hot chocolate for Yami.  
  
"Oh, Thank you." Yami gave a halfhearted smile and took the mug loosly from the maids fingers, holding it with both hands. The maid smiled and pulled the warm blanket over Yami's shoulders. The tanned boy pulled his legs up to him, trying to stay stable for the moment.  
  
On the other hand, Seto practically had every other station on the phone or notified of Yugi's sudden dissapearence.  
  
"Seto, please sit down or your going to drive me up the wall!" Yami took hold of Seto's sleve on the next time that he passed, staring into his eyes trying to get the point across.  
  
The mahogany haired boy let his shoulders fall, raking a hand through his frazzled hair.  
  
"I'm worried like hell also, but please calm down. I know it's not the easiest thing right now, but god Seto, do it!" Yami squeezed Seto's hand quite hard, trying to emphasize with his words.  
  
"Damnit. why does everyithing go wrong when I take a break?" The taller boy of the two sighed and floped down into the chair, leaning over so he could put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  
  
Yami sat forward a bit, taking a breath to snuffel his nose, and letting his un-mug-occupied hand to rub Seto's back. Seto trying to be the stong one, rubed his eyes with his palms, fearing the tears would verge him to breakdown. 


End file.
